New Year's Eve
by StraightShark
Summary: Following the style of New Year's Eve and Valentines day our Glee characters are living in New York City preparing for New Years Eve. Follow their stories and see how they all connect on this magical day. AU. It says it's Brittana but everyone's here.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I'm new to this and I'm not really sure what I'm doing. I'm not even sure if this is the right place to put an author note...Anyway I just watched New Year's Eve (Yay Lea Michele) and I follow Glee like it's my religion. Sooo yeah hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I need to put something here along the lines of 'I don't own glee or New Year's Eve' so yeah. I don't. Also all mistakes are mine and no matter how many times I reread this, there will probably be a lot.

* * *

><p><em>People say a lot of mean things about New York City. It's overcrowded, loud, dirty, the people are rude- the list goes on. But I believe people say those things because they are jealous. New York City is one of the most magical places on Earth, and <em>nothing_ beats the magic of New Year's Eve in the city that never sleeps._

* * *

><p>"Well New York City, it's the day we've been waiting all year for- that's right it's December 31st! I'm here live from Times Square where people are <em>already <em>starting to gather, and in case you didn't know folks- it's 6:00. In the morning. And I'll be here _all day _with all the updates on New Year's Eve. For now all I've got to say is this- magical things happen in New York on this day people, so if you're down in the dumps- and I'm not talking about Brooklyn- get out here and PARTY! This is Quinn Fabray, signing off." Sugar turned the camera off and Quinn sighed.

"Alright guys, we have two hours before we have to be interviewing Sam Evans," the blonde told her crew.

"Ummm… Ms. Fabray? I was wondering if you could let me do the next interview because we all know I'm prettier than you," Sugar said. Quinn ignored her, she was quite aware of her camerawoman's 'self- diagnosed aspergers.' Thankfully her phone went off.

"Fabray," she said into the phone with her 'business' voice.

"Quinn it's me," Quinn's features immediately softened.

"Ugh Britt… you don't know how much I love you right now."

" Quinn I thought I told you we could only be friends," the blonde joked on the other line.

"I don't know baby, I don't think I can resist my feelings anymore," Quinn teased. The two blondes have been best friends ever since freshmen year high school. Quinn got an internship at NYCN broadcasting station and she just went up from there. Brittany went to Tisch and majored in dance hoping to perform on Broadway. Unfortunately for her life isn't fair so she found something just as fun, even though her dreams had yet to be fulfilled.

"Does that mean you're up to go have breakfast with me?"

"I'll meet you there."

* * *

><p>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman was on his way to work in a white suit with a Tiffany blue cumber bun and matching bow tie talking to his cousinbest friend on the phone.

"I can't believe it's New Year's Eve and we both have to work!" Puck exclaimed.

Santana rolled her eyes as she attempted to get dressed. She had woken up in a random hook-ups apartment; he was hot but not nearly as satisfying as she had hoped.

"You get to stand around in a store all day, I have to walk down a catwalk in front of most of America and the world in my underwear _live_," the Latina countered. She was a Victoria's Secret angel- no scratch that- she was _the_ Victoria's Secret angel. The one that got to wear the diamond bra and matching underwear on New Year's Eve in Times Square. A month before when she was offered the position she jumped at the chance. She met with the 'people' of Tiffany and Co. (Who supplied the gems), which was ultimately how Puck got the job there.

"Okay, okay you've got it a little harder. But you _are_ taking me to that party tonight right?"

"The ticket is in your backpack."

"No way!" he was about to go to the back room to check if she was lying (Because she totally would) when a youngish man came in.

"Crap, gotta go. See you tonight ho-pez!" He hung up quickly then approached the man. He was dressed quite nicely and Puck guessed he was in his mid- 20's early 30's.

"Hi welcome to Tiffany and Co. may I help you find anything?" Puck asked half- heartedly. The man was obviously on edge, he looked around like someone was going to jump out and scare him.

"I'm uhh…looking for an engagement ring…" he whispered.

"Well we've got some of those if you'll just follow me," Puck whispered back," Must be a pretty lucky girl if you can afford to shop here."

"Well I consider myself the lucky one in the relationship and it's actually a boy…" he said cautiously. Hey you never know, even in New York there were hardcore homophobes.

"Oh sorry man. I mean, not because he's a dude- because I'm totally cool with that!" Puck mended, or tried to," But not because I'm into that sorta thing! My best friend is a lesbian so I'm totally fine with the whole 'gay' thing," he put air quotes around gay," Wait. That came out wrong. What I meant was-"

"Puck! Go do inventory!" Puck hung his head.

"Yes Mr. Chang." Mike Chang approached the confused man.

"Sorry about that. He's sort of new. Anyway, these are our engagement rings for men."

"Really it's fine…" he trailed while scanning the cases full of gorgeous expensive rings. Immediately one caught his eye. The connection was instant," That's the one." Mike smiled.

"An excellent selection, I'm sure he will love it. I'll ring you up right over here. Haha get it? Ring you up?" the man chuckled but didn't take his eyes off the ring as Mike put it in the famous velvet blue box and swiped his card.

"Thank you for your purchase Mr. Anderson."

* * *

><p>Brittany was waiting for Quinn at her work place- Ellen's Stardust diner. Yeah it was sort of lame to eat at the place you worked at but she actually liked the food there. Plus the service was great. Finally the other blonde arrived and greeted her best friend with a tight hug.<p>

"Happy New Year's Eve!" Quinn laughed.

"You too." Suddenly Will Schuester came bearing pancakes and coffee.

"Ladies!" he said setting a placing a plate in front of each of them and sitting on the opposite side of the booth.

"Morning."

"Hey Will!" Brittany liked Will, he was more of a father figure than her boss and she enjoyed working with him.

"So what's on the agenda today Quinn?" he asked. The girl in question groaned.

"My schedule is so packed, and I'm surprised my phone hasn't exploded it's gotten so many calls."

"Aww Quinnie you can't help that everyone is so happy and excited today! It's New Years Eve!"

"Yeah but I'm reporting all damn day," she said scarfing her pancakes down. With her mouth still full she choked out a," I barely have time to eat."

"I can see that…" Will said staring at the small girl that was downing her coffee faster than he thought was humanly possible.

"I have to interview with Sam Evans in an hour. Go back to Times Square to interview some guy named Kurt Hummel who is organizing entertainment. Check out how the 'Sylvester Ball' is prepping for tonight. Interview that girl from Victoria Secret that prances around in her underwear. Go back to Times Square. Go to the Ball and oh- did I mention? GO BACK TO TIMES SQUARE?" It was silent for a moment.

"Why do YOU have to do all that? Don't they have other people?" Will questioned.

"Yes but everyone is spread thin tonight and I want to be promoted to anchor. This might be my shot."

"Wait. Weren't you just at Times Square? Why would you go back three times?" Quinn's phone rang again, keeping her from strangling her best friend.

"Fabray," she said calmly. She listened to the person on the other line and Brittany watched as her eyes grew wider, "SHIT!"

"Is everything okay?" Will asked.

"Look just get to Lennox Hill, I'll be there soon. Yeah, YES. Bye." She hung up and started gathering her stuff.

"Sam Evans is in the hospital. I've got to go but I'll see you guys later!" With that she rushed out of the restaurant.

"Well. This will be an interesting day…" Will commented. Suddenly Brittany's phone beeped, signaling she received a text.

QuinnieThePooh: Don't forget the Schue's new years gift!

"Crap!" she exclaimed as realization dawned on her.

"What's wrong now?" he asked, she glanced at the time.

"I forgot that I have to cash in a check today or it will expire at midnight," she lied," Can Nick and Jeff hold down the fort for awhile? I promise I'll hurry."

"Okay…but this better not be some ruse to get out of work."

"Don't worry there are no Kangaroos involved. I'll be back soon I promise." She took a cab to her apartment building in Greenwich. The building was old but she thought it had charm. And it was cheap.

She took the elevator (one of those old, cage like rickety ones) up to the fifth floor and opened the door to her apartment. She sighed in relief when she saw the cutely wrapped package on the coffee table. Picking it up, she walked leisurely back to the elevator. When the door opened she was met with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She stood there awestruck and stared.

Santana was starting to feel uncomfortable. Sure this blonde girl was hot, even in that ridiculous polo shirt, and she was used to the staring but the way this girl was looking at her…

"Ummm… do you need help with the gate?" she asked. Upon hearing the angel in front of her speak Brittany snapped out of her trance.

"N-No," she stuttered. She opened the gate with one hand and stepped inside. Pushing the 'close doors' button the elevator started to move.

Brittany leaned against the mesh wall, clutching the gift and looking anywhere but at the only other person in the larger than average elevator. Santana on the other hand thought it was the perfect time to return the favor. The blonde's hair was in a messy bun that had some loose strands falling on her face. Her creamy skin looked so soft and her eyes were so blue and- whoa. Too far Santana. Still, as much as she tried to avert her eyes they had a mind of their own as she raked them over Brittany's body.

Brittany felt the stare and chanced a glance in the Latina beauty's direction. It was a mistake obviously because their eyes locked and her breath caught in her throat. They stared at each other until the spell was broken when the elevator made a loud grinding noise and shuttered to a stop. Earlier than it should have. Both girls' heads snapped away as they wondered what the hell was going on. The doors didn't open. Brittany being closest tried to open the doors in vain.

"Fuck!" she yelled still pulling, We're trapped."

* * *

><p>AN2: So there it is. Feedback would be great good or bad. Let me know what I'm doing right/wrong and if it's any good or if I should just stick to reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here's chapter 2! Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tell me <em>that the caterer is here," Tina growled into the headset.

"Yes she's here. Also, Dave is out front with the flowers."

"Kay thanks 'Cedes, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably spontaneously combust from all the stress pint up in your small Asian body." Tina made her way to the flower truck with _David's Delilah's_ painted on the side.

"Mrs. Cohen- Chang I have your order for 100 yellow daisy centerpieces right here. All you have to do is sign here and my guys will take care of it for you," David Karofsky said.

"Ugh thank you so much. This place is chaos and I swear you're the only sane person here. And that includes myself," Tina said frantically signing the documents.

"Well I try miss Chang. I just hope you can continue to use our services."

"I wouldn't have it any other way and you deserve a reward so here, these things are practically falling out of my clothes," she pushed a ticket into his hand.

"Oh no, I can't accept this…there's just so much work to do and-"

"Look Dave if you don't want to come it's okay, but if you change your mind I'll see you tonight," suddenly a crash on her headset was heard.

"What was that? Danielle I swear if you dropped another ice sculpture- I'm sorry Dave I have to go. Happy New Year!" With that she ran back inside.

"Happy New Year!" he called looking down at the golden ticket with the words 'Sue Sylvester's New Years Eve Ball' printed on it.

"'Cedes what happened?" Tina asked stumbling into the kitchen.

"This little _crazy_ over here got all up in my grill and dropped all the calendars!" Mercedes yelled.

"Mercedes those are _colanders_."

"Isn't that what I said," Mercedes said in a sassy tone. Tina shook her head and turned her attention to the other women in the room.

"Who are you?"

"Terri, the caterer!"

"Oh _HELL_ nah!"

"Mercedes. Go check on something."

"What?"

"I don't care entertainment or something, just go."

"Fine…" the black women grumbled before walking out. Tina looked at Terri who was just standing there smiling creepily at her.

"So you realize you need to have a 3 course meal prepared with dessert prepared for 300 guests in 12 hours right?"

"What? I was under the impression this was for a small Bat Mitzvah for 20." Tina's jaw dropped rather comically.

"What."

"Well on the phone you said that your son Jacobson had just turned 13 and all his friends would be at this party. I thought I could just whip up pizza or something."

"No. NO. This is Sue Sylvester's New Years Eve Ball and if everything doesn't go according to plan I will lose my job and then I won't have money to support the child I'm carrying that I _still_ haven't told my husband about because I'm just SO nervous because w-what if he doesn't w-want this?" Tina was full on weeping now," W-what if we're not ready? It's not like I PLANNED to have a kid at 24!" she laid her head on Terri's shoulder and cried. Terri patted her back awkwardly.

"There there Sally. It'll be okay. And if it doesn't work out I'll be happy to take that baby, and your man!"

"Th-thank you…wait what?"

* * *

><p>"Rachel where are you? You're a full 5 minutes late!" Emma said into her desk phone.<p>

"I'm sorry Emma I woke up late for and- TAXI!" she suddenly screamed. Emma pulled the phone away from her ear and winced," Damn it! What does it take to get a cab? Anyway I woke up late for God knows why- I mean, you know how I run on a tight schedule! Usually my body is accustomed to waking up at 6:00 AM sharp but today it decided 'No. Let's sleep in for no reason at all and- "

"Rachel," Emma interjected. The girl rambled and sometimes she needed a reminder.

"Anyway now I can't hail a cab and- TAXI! Oh thank god finally! Hey- hey! That's my cab! HEEEY! Emma can you believe that? That person just took my-"

"Rachel! Just get here as soon as possible. Sam Evans just checked in."

"_The_ Sam Evans? Breakout artist of the year Sam Evans? Sam Evans the singing sensation? _That_ Sam Evans?"

"Umm. He's blonde and has large lips?" The red head tore the phone away from her for a second time due to the high-pitched banshee like noise that came from the other end.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S HIM! All this time I wished this moment would come! I already know what's going to happen: we're going to meet and I will tell him how great he is and how much I love to sing and then he'll ask to hear my beautiful voice and then he'll ask me to do a duet with him and I will FINALLY be a star! I cannot miss this opportunity I will WALK there if I have too! There's-"

"Bye Rachel," Emma said hanging up quickly. That girl was just too much sometimes. Emma sighed and went back to drawing 'Will+Emma' neatly in the middle of hearts that were drawn in perfect concentric circles when someone slammed their palms on the desk effectively scaring the OCD out of her. Just for a second though.

"Quinn you scared me…" Emma said breathily holding her hand to her fast beating heart. Quinn smiled sweetly. She loved the women to pieces (hence why her Brittany and Rachel got the Schuester's that amazing New Year's Eve gift) but the woman was just so jumpy and fun to mess with.

"Hey Emma…I need a favor…" she said slowly.

"Quinn unfortunately I cannot let you see Mr. Evans," Emma said already knowing what her request would be. Rachel could only be allowed in because she worked at the hospital but his bodyguard made it clear that no reporters were to be let in the room. Quinn only got in the hospital because the guards knew she knew Emma and Rachel. Sugar had to be left behind but thankfully she always carried a recorder for times like these. Quinn leaned forward and produced her best pout. She wasn't a master at it like Brittany was but it usually worked.

"No Quinn." Key word there is _usually_. The short- haired blonde tried a different, more familiar approach.

"_Listen_. Schuester. I need that interview and if you don't tell me what room he's in _right now _I will go into your apartment at night and mess up EVERYTHING. Food: On the floor. Living room? In disarray. Bathroom? Complete. And. Utter. _Chaos_. And then I will take all of your cleaning supplies and throw them down the garbage chute. Got it?" Emma looked terrified and hr big eyes got bigger. Then she smiled and Quinn's scowl faltered.

"I don't think Rachel and Brittany would be very happy with that Quinn…" she said smugly, then went back to her doodling.

"Oh please, like they have any power over what I do."

"Oh okay I'll just call Brittany right now then," she countered going for the phone. Quinn panicked and slammed the phone into the receiver,"No don't!" Emma beamed; she couldn't believe she had actually won!

"Anything else Quinn?" the blonde's eyes darted around before finally settling on the pencil holder on the desk that held 10 cleanly sharpened pencils that were exactly the same length. In a flash she knocked it over. Emma gasped dramatically and Quinn reached over, grabbed the admittance list, and took off.

"Quinn!" Emma protested. She looked to the retreating figure that was Quinn Fabray and back to the pencils that were now scattered all over the floor. She launched out of her chair to pick them up. Quinn fist- pumped triumphantly. While waiting for the elevator she leafed through the pages in her hand before stopping on the desired page.

"Gotcha."

* * *

><p>A smartly dressed man walked through the hallways of one the most successful fashion magazines in the world. <em>Wanky! <em>Was only in it's first year and CEO and founder of the company, Holly Holiday (NOT a stripper name) was already making headlines. The man gave a short wave to the receptionist before making his way into the CEO's room.

"Well if it isn't the second half of my favorite gay couple! Kurt Hummel what can I do you for? Blaine isn't here right now so you're going to have to find your afternoon delight somewhere else," Holly said to Kurt. Who sat down looking distressed," Hey what's wrong lady lips?" Blaine was the vice president of _Wanky! _Having met Holly just after college and they became friends immediately. Kurt used to work there too but he really loved the entertainment industry and one thing let to another and now he was head of entertainment for New Year's Eve in Times Square. He shouldn't have even been there at all but he just had to tell _someone _about his problems.

"It's Blaine," he sighed dramatically, "We've been together for 7 years now and I feel like we're not going anywhere."

"But I thought you two were happy? You seemed happy when I caught you two fornicating in the copy room the other day. NOT an image I can get out of mind easily…not that I want to," she winked playfully.

"We are happy! It's just…" he trailed not knowing if he should divulge his worries."

"C'mon you know you can tell me anything and I will judge you just as much as I judge anyone else." Kurt gave her a look," Kidding." The fashionable man sighed again.

"It's just I thought I would be married right now I mean, what is he waiting for?" Holly laughed. Knowing exactly where Blaine was at the moment," What's so funny?'

Uh-oh. Holly wracked her brain for an excuse. The silence was pregnant when thankfully she was saved by the bell. Kurt's phone vibrated and he opened it.

"Listen I have to get back to work but we are talking about this later!" Kurt said getting up.

"Haha okay…" she said nervously. She finally took a breath when he was out of the room. That was close. Blaine would have killed her if she told Kurt.

* * *

><p>"We're trapped." Santana ran to the gate and tried in vain to open it.<p>

"FUCK. NO no no no no!" the Latina screamed as Brittany found her way under the hatch at the top of the elevator.

"Come over here," Brittany said. Santana did as she said and stood in front of the blonde. She took a step back when Brittany started to squat down.

"Wh- what are you doing?" Santana said.

"I'm going to lift you up to see if you can open that up."

"Oh." Santana didn't know what about this girl was making her a stuttering, speechless mess. Maybe it was the fact that she was practically on her knees and her face was in her-

Santana let out a yelp as Brittany's strong arms wrapped around her thighs just under her ass and hoisted her up. Brittany's face was just under her boobs as she strained to look up to see Santana's progress. She reached up but barely grazed the gate with her fingertips. She tried again but it was no use.

"A little higher," she ordered, her voice was breathy because of the power exertion and Brittany couldn't help but think of another scenario where she would say the same thing. She went lower and grasped the back of her knees so her um...private parts were right in Brittany's face. Santana pulled on it and pushed but saw the lock rattling as she shook the door.

"Shit! There's a-" she looked down at Brittany but lost her balance causing Brittany to lose her balance and send them both toppling to the ground.

Brittany broke their fall and Santana ended up straddling Brittany with her hands on either side of her face. Their faces were mere centimeters apart and Santana immediately tried to scramble off the blonde in fear that she hurt her. But in her frantic attempt to get off of her, her hand landed on her boob instead of on the ground where she wanted to put it.

Brittany screamed when Santana pressed down on it, and not in the sexy way in the you-just-did-the-female-equivalent-of-kicking-a-guy-in-the-balls way. Santana succeeded in getting up and kneeled to the side of Brittany's body.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- fuck. Are you okay?" Brittany sat up.

"Well. You're not that heavy but now my boob hurts," Brittany pouted massaging her breast. Santana thought that she had the most adorable pout ever. And yeah okay her mind fell in to the gutter as she watched the blonde touch herself. She could practically feel herself getting turned on.

"I'm so sorry!" she said again," And the door was locked."

"So we're stuck here."

"Won't the super fix it?"

"No, he's out with his family, they're visiting from Ireland."

"Damn. Wait. I'll call someone!" Santana said digging for her phone in her purse. Why was it so damn big? Finally she found it.

"Don't bother, I never get reception here. Do you?"

"I don't live here, I was just visiting a... friend in apartment 7-L."

"Oh yeah him. He's got a small dick."

"Yeah he does," Santana said agreeing before she realized what she was saying. The two of them looked at each other for a second before they both burst out laughing.

"Well. It looks like you're stuck with me for awhile," Brittany said.

* * *

><p>This was the third time he had called Santana and she still wasn't answering. Stupid supermodels. He was bored and his shift wouldn't end for another- oh now.<p>

"Mike I'm heading out!" Puck called to his boss. The day was still young and he had things to do. Like hooking up with hot chicks…or playing MW3. Suddenly the door burst open and an angry man walked in.

"Do you work here?" he demanded.

"Uhh- yeah but-" the guy cut him off by slamming a ring box on the counter.

"I would like to return this ring. I won't be needing it anymore." The door opened again and a woman came rushing in. She was probably in her 40's but she was totally hot.

"Dustin don't do this PLEASE!' she begged. 'Woah, waaaay too much baggage' Puck thought.

"Shelby. Stop you're embarrassing yourself."

"What did I do wrong? How can I fix this?" she pleaded.

"Well first of all you're an overdramatic bitch. You're also way to obsessed with RENT and getting onto Broadway. Trust me honey I know what it takes to get on Broadway and you don't got it. And third, the sex is getting boring." Puck looked at him astounded. And he thought _she _was overdramatic," You know what? Keep the ring I don't care just get out of my life." He said before storming off. The woman broke down in front of him and Puck had no idea what to do. Where was Mike when he needed him?

Puck made his way over to her and awkwardly hugged her, hoping it was somewhat comforting.

"Look. That guy was a total douche you don't need him," he said. He really wanted this lady to leave so he could get out of there.

"Y-You're so kind…" she said into his suit," You really think that?"

"Yeah definitely. You're hot! He's probably gay I mean, did you see the way he was dressed?" This elicited a laugh from the woman.

"Haha I never did like his clothes."

"Yeah so go out and find someone new. It's New Year's Eve and you should be happy!" She sniffled a little.

"How can I be happy? I'm just about to turn 40 and I have nothing to live for. I should just kill myself no one would miss me…" Okay so maybe the dude was right. She was a little dramatic.

"No no, don't say that! Tons of guys would kill for a pretty girl like you!"

"No! I'm a failure I had so many things planned to do before I hit 40 and I haven't a single one of them!" she wailed.

"Hey I'm sure you've still got time, when were you born?"

"December 31st 11:58PM."

"I'm sure you could get all the stuff you wanted done on time…" Puck said.

" No it's impossible!" The mohawked man sighed. He really didn't want this Lady to kill herself and he didn't have anything better to do today until that party. He backed away and held his hand out to her.

"Of course it's possible. C'mon I'll help you."

* * *

><p>Artie Abrams looked out the hospital window longing. He watched as people on the street below him strolled on by happy and smiling. He felt like he would never smile again. The one person he ever cared about left him in the dust after his accident. Now his heart was broken beyond repair, just like his legs.<p>

* * *

><p>AN2: Still to come: Sam Evans, Jesse St. James, Sebastian Smythe and much more. Every chapter won't have every single storyline in it. I just don't have the time or energy to do that:/ Drop a review please, I love feedback:)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3 everyone. Hope you like! TGIF

Disclaimer: Never have, never will.

* * *

><p>When Dave was finished with one of his deliveries he decided to make a pit stop to the apartment he and his boyfriend Sebastian occupied to make some lunch. What he was not expecting was a hot guy, that wasn't his boyfriend, to be standing outside his door knocking furiously.<p>

"Ummm. Excuse me what are you doing?" Dave asked. Not attempting to intimidate him, it was merely just a question.

"Well if you must know I hooked up with the guy who lives here, Sebastian, the other day and I seem to have left my satchel here. He pushed me out the door so fast I didn't even have the chance to collect my things and NO body treats Jesse St. James like that no matter HOW hot they think they are!" the man said. He continued to knock and yell Sebastian's name. Dave's stomach dropped and he visibly palled. Hook up? Sebastian? They had been exclusive for over a year now...or at least, Dave thought they had been. He felt like he was going to throw up.

"Hey are you alright?" Jesse asked the taller man. Dave hesitated. Did this new guy even know that Sebastian was living with someone else? They had pictures of then together throughout the apartment for goodness sake! He balled his fists up in rage but tried to relax. He had been violent before and he was not proud of it. He had no intention of going back to that.

"Sebastian is...my boyfriend. We live together," Dave said. Jesse looked at him, a genuine expression of shock on his face. Guess he didn't know after all.

"What! He insisted he was single! Many times! Oh my... I am so sorry. I'm many things but I refuse to be the 'mistress'. I can't believe that little..." he paused when he saw the broken look on Dave's face," Oh you poor thing. I didn't know I swear."

"I believe you," he felt like going into the fetal position and crying his eyes out. Jesse gave him a pat on the back,

"I can't believe the indecency of that man! I should have gotten the hint when I saw two toothbrushes on the sink."

"No i- it's not your fault. If it wasn't you he probably would have cheated on me with someone else," Karofsky said," I just... I thought he might be the one." He held back the tears as hard as it was. Sebastian was not worth crying over. Not anymore.

"You know. I think I might know what will make you feel better."

"What?"

"Revenge." Dave reeled back. Jesse said it so dangerously.

"That's not really my style..." anymore... Dave added in his head.

"Look. I'm going to get the Douche back with or without your help, cooperation, or approval so you can get that lying man-whore back or you can drown in ice cream while watching lifetime till midnight rolls around." Dave weighed his options. Wallowing did sound nice...on the other hand he really wanted to teach Sebastian a lesson. It scared him how quickly he went from loving the boy to hating his guts.

"Let's get him back." Jesse had a devious Smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do."

* * *

><p>"So what do you want to accomplish before 40 exactly?" Puck asked walking next to Shelby.<p>

"Oh hold on, I made a list!" she pulled a folded up piece of paper from her cost and Puck wondered if she always carried it with her. She handed it to him and his eyes bulged as he scanned the paper.

"I don't know if we can do all of these things in 16 hours," Puck said truthfully. Shelby sighed.

"I didn't think you could..." She said sadly reaching to take the paper back but Puck refused to let her.

"Hey I said I didn't think we could do them. I never said I wouldn't try." They shared a moment where they just smiled at each other until Puck broke the silence," Now let's go, the first one is easy peasy!"

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe I didn't recognize you before! I mean, you're the hottest girl in the world!" Brittany said and then she immediately blushed," I mean...that's what the posters say."<p>

Santana grinned wildly.

"What do YOU say Britt?" Santana asked suggestively. In the hour they had been in the elevator they had talked about nothing in particular. About how Santana became and Angel and how Brittany wanted to dance on Broadway but ended up at Ellen's instead. They sat close to each other on the floor backs against the walls in a corner so they were sort of facing each other. They were both surprised by how comfortable they were talking to each other.

Brittany bit her lip and looked down.

"I think you're not nearly as bitchy as everyone says you are." Santana's face morphed into the widest grin at the confession.

"That is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me."

* * *

><p>"Beiste I'm bored."<p>

"I know Evans me too. I can't believe you broke your arm!"

"Well. At least I have one good arm." Quinn walked in at that moment with the sweetest smile she could muster. It was almost a little scary how sweet it was and anyone who knew Quinn would think there was something wrong with her.

"Hi I'm Qui-" Beiste stood up fast in between the blondes.

"I know exactly who you are. You're that reporter from NYCN. I specifically told the doctor _no reporters_." Beiste snarled standing inches away from Quinn. The younger girl however, did not scare that easy. She was about to open her mouth to justify her being there when Sam beat her to it.

"Hey Beiste, it's okay. She can talk to me."

"Evans- I don't think."

"And I think I saw a chicken special in the cafeteria on the way up here." The bodyguards face immediately lit up.

"I don't know Evans…"

"Beiste. Go." Shannon practically ran out of the room.

"Hi, I'm Sam Evans," the boy greeted reaching out with his good hand.

"Hi I'm Quinn Fabray," she said smiling. '_Wow his lips are huge but he's still really cute_,' she thought to herself.

"So…you're here to interview me?" Sam asked staring at Quinn's eyes. They were the most beautiful color…

"Um yeah, that would be great." She said pulling out her recorder. The way he looked at her made her uncomfortable. It wasn't a bad uncomfortable though. Not bad at all," So how did you break your arm?" Sam averted his eyes and Quinn could see the blush appearing on his face.

"It's a little embarrassing actually…" he trailed. Quinn gave him the 'go on' look. He mumbled something that she couldn't decipher.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Islippedintheshower!" he said fast. Quinn looked at him for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"Are you serious? I mean I have too but I haven't broken bones because of it."

"Ugh I don't know what happened. One moment I was singing my hit song 'Beautiful girl' and the next I was tangled in my shower curtain and my arm hurt like hell." Quinn's expression softened.

"Oh that's too bad. I hope it didn't hurt that much." She said.

"Oh it wasn't too bad. I used to play football so I broke bones all the time. I will admit I did cry a _little_ bit." She couldn't explain why but she felt some sort of connection to this guy. For a celebrity he was pretty down to Earth.

"So would you sing me something?"

"I've got to be honest. I feel kind of naked singing without my guitar," he admitted pointing to the acoustic leaning against the wall," And I obviously can't play it with one hand."

"Oh. That's alright…" Quinn said frowning a little. Sam was torn. He didn't like to see this beautiful girl sad but he couldn't play with one hand. Then and idea popped in his head.

"Hey grab my guitar and come sit next to me." Quinn gave him a puzzled look," C'mon trust me." She hesitated but did what he asked. She liked being this close to him.

Sam set the guitar on his lap. And ran his good hand up the neck.

"Okay now you just strum quarter notes. Yeah just like that." She had to scoot closer to him so the angle wasn't that awkward and she settled into strumming a steady rhythm. It didn't sound good until Sam started manipulating the strings to create chords.

He let her strum for a while before opening his mouth and singing:

_Can you hear me, barely breathing? _

_As you pass me by you're an angel _

_With that body, got me crazy_

_Without even trying_

_I'm a mess, I'm a wreck_

_No one makes me feel like this_

Quinn had heard the song before- of course she had. But this was so much different. It was a slower version and his voice was so velvety she could listen to it all day. And the way he sang the lyrics…it was like he was singing to her. Like really singing to her.

_Beautiful girl, can you see me falling?_

_All I want is you_

_Make this a beautiful world,_

_Now my heart is calling, so caught up in you_

_I wish I could carry you away_

_And I don't even know your name!_

_Do you even know, you're a beautiful girl?_

They were looking at each other intensely know. They could feel that something was about to happen.

_Conversations I imagine, _

_For they're in my head and I wake up_

_And I'm dreaming, I am here now, baby in my bed_

_I'm a mess, I'm a wreck_

_If I ask, would you say yes?_

Sam stopped, loosing his train of thought as his eyes traveled down to Quinn's lips. They were so close she could feel his breath on her face, he smelled like spearmint. She leaned in slowly anticipating what was about to happen…

"Ha! There you- Oh." Emma said bursting into the room. Quinn practically flew off the bed and onto the ground, her face almost as red as Emma's hair.

"I- Um- thanks for the interview. I've gotta- um. Leave. Now." Quinn said going for the door.

"No wait!" Sam said trying to get out of the bed but Emma stopped him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Evans you can't get out of bed right now." The blonde woman looked back for a second only to run straight into Beiste.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled before sprinting down the hallway.

"Sam looked longingly after her wanting nothing more than to chase her down. He had never felt such a strong connection to someone. But Quinn Fabray…she was something.

"What'd I miss?" Beiste asked, a chicken wing still in her hand.

* * *

><p>Finn was driving down Broadway near Washington heights. He wasn't a very good taxi cab driver (New York confused him) so he stuck with area's that weren't as populated as say…the fashion district. He saw a girl that was quite small jumping up and down frantically and waving to him. She was cute and very obviously needed a cab. He pulled up next to her and she practically tore the door open.<p>

"Oh my goodness thank you so much! I have been waiting for ever!" she said climbing into the back seat.

"Why didn't you take the subway?" Through the rearview mirror he could see her expression turn very serious.

"I have not ridden on the subway for 6 years ever since I was a sophomore in high school when I was almost crushed to death by a distracted passenger. From that day on I promised to never again ride the subway. Only take cabs."

"Oh that sucks. You get to meet interesting people on the subway!" he said, she smiled and he couldn't help but notice what a nice smile she had.

"But if I had ridden the subway today I would have never met you! And you seem like a very interesting too." Rachel couldn't help but attempt to flirt (Quinn said she was terrible at it) he was a handsome guy, especially when he smiled which he was doing in her direction right now.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

* * *

><p>AN2: I love the amount of alerts and favorites this story is getting and I'm glad people are enjoying it. But if you didn't notice the review button isn't that far from the follow and favorite buttons so click on it and review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So it's like 2 in the morning here but I couldn't sleep (Fuck my crazy roommate) so here is another chapter. I am quite happy with the amount of alerts this story is getting but I really appreciate reviews because I like to know what you guys actually think about the story. So yeah, review. Enough of my bitching, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Never had, never will. It's late/early. There are probably a lot of mistakes and they are all mine.

* * *

><p>Quinn stormed out of the hospital not knowing what to do with herself. Outside there was a mess of reporters trying to get in and interview Sam Evans but the guards wouldn't allow it. She had been burned in every single one of her relationships and didn't want it to happen again. Her last break up was <em>bad<em> and it wasn't even that long ago. She promised herself she wouldn't let it happen again.

"Hey Quinn. How'd it-"

"Shut up," the blonde said cutting Sugar off. Sugar knew better than to mess with her, she seemed particularly grumpy today," Get the equipment, we're going back to Times Square." Sugar did as she said for once. Quinn dialed Brittany's number; she was always her go to in times like these.

"Hello?"

"Hey Britt I-"

"Haha got you! Sorry I can't come to the phone right now-" Quinn hung up and let out a frustrated sigh. She hated that voice message and her best friend knew it. She dialed Rachel's number as she hailed a cab. She didn't want to put up with Sugar right now. As soon as it started ringing it went straight to voicemail. Almost as if Rachel saw that she was calling and hung up.

To Berry: What the hell Rachel?

To Barbie: Oh my goodness Quinn. My cab driver is so cute!

Quinn rolled her eyes at her friends' antics. She was going to flip when she told her what happened at the hospital.

To Berry: I met Sam at the hospital.

To Barbie: WHAT? No way! Was it amazing? Was he as cute in person as he is on TV?

To Berry: We almost kissed.

To Barbie: What.

Interesting, it wasn't the blow up the blonde was expecting.

To Berry: Well I was interviewing him. And then we played the guitar together and he sang to me. Then we almost kissed and Emma came in. And then I ran into his bodyguard...He wanted me to stay but...I ran out of there as fast as I could.

To Barbie: I can't believe you! You meet the hottest singer in the nation. Almost kiss him and then run off? Why Quinn WHY!

There's the reaction she was looking for.

To Berry: You know why Rachel.

To Barbie: Sam isn't him Quinn. You've matured and you need to move on.

To Barbie: Quinn? Are you there?

To Barbie: Hello?

To Barbie: Just think about it.

Rachel sighed, frustrated. She understood that Quinn couldn't let go of...him. She wished her friend would move on.

"Hey are you okay? Sorry if I'm a little forward. I have this uncanny need to help people." Finn said.

"No it's okay. It's just my friend not letting love in...," she said. Quinn would kill her if she heard her right now. She was a very guarded person. Rachel didn't even know why she was telling this stranger about one of her best friends live life.

"Why not? Love is great! I mean...I've never had it. But in the movies it always turns out good," Finn rambled.

"I wish I had love..."

"Well I'm sure you'll find it. You're nice and pretty," the driver seemed completely oblivious to the words he was uttering.

"You think I'm pretty?" Rachel asked.

"Well yeah! Of course!"

"Thank you...," she said bashfully.

"So what do you do for a living?" Finn asked.

"Well I'm an intern at Lennox Hill hospital, but I've always wanted to be a singer."

"Really? That's so cool! I wish I could sing. Are you good?"

"I can sing something if you'd like," she said excitedly, Rachel loved to sing to anyone who wanted to listen. And well, if they didn't want to listen she'd sing anyway.

"Sure!"

Rachel immediately went into a rendition of Funny girl. Her staple look-at-how-good-my-voice is song, complete with emotional expressions and teary eyes.

"That was so good..." Finn said in awe," You should be famous." Rachel sighed.

"I wish I was. Do you know Sam Evans? He is at Lennox Hill right now and I'm hoping to impress him. I know it's a long shot but... I have to try."

"You seem really determined. I think you can do anything you want if you really try for it." Rachel beamed. She really liked this guy.

"Umm...I hope you don't mind me asking, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but, what's your name?" Rachel said coyly.

"I'm Finn, and you are...?"

"Rachel. Rachel Berry."

"Well. It's nice to meet you Ms. Berry."

"Likewise, Finn."

* * *

><p>"Hey Slick. Yo man is gettin antsy," Holly said as Blaine walked into her office.<p>

"What are you talking about?"

"He doesn't think you want to marry him." If Blaine had been drinking something it would have been spewed all over his boss.

"How could he think that?"

"He thinks that if you wanted to propose you would have done it already."

"Oh my gosh..." he said bringing his hands to his face," Why can't he propose to me?"

"He says that he's the girl in the relationship." Well. Blaine couldn't argue there.

"Just go over to Times Square and propose to him now!"

"But I wanted to do something original..."

"Of course you do."

"But...ugh Holly! I'm so nervous and I don't even know what to do! It has to be glamorous enough for him."

"Well you know me Anderson, I'm all about glamour."

"Help me?" Blaine pleaded. Holly smiled deviously.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>"So what's inside the box?"<p>

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? I won't tell anyone!" Santana whined. Truth is, since the second Brittany stepped in the elevator she was cries as to what was inside the package."

"I don't think you will," Brittany said smiling.

"So you'll tell me?"

"Nope."

"Please?" Santana begged. The face she was making almost made Brittany cave. Almost.

"You know my best friend is a reporter for NYCN. She was supposed to interview you...well. 2 hours ago," Brittany said trying to change the subject. Santana sighed and let her- but not without convincing herself she'd eventually find out what was in that damn box.

"Oh really? Great. Another thing I'm missing. My agent is going to kill me!"

"Yeah. I'm not missing much. Just giving my boss and his wife a gift. I wasn't exactly looking forward to waiting on drunk people on New Years Eve."

"Haha well. I wasn't looking forward to strutting down a catwalk in shiny underwear with camera's are pointed at me and millions of people watch. I'd much rather be trapped in an elevator with you." Brittany smiled at that.

"I like you Santana," The brunette looked at her in surprise.

"R-really?"

"Yes! You're so nice and smart and NOT a bitch. And you like pretty little liars too. You're such a cool friend..." Brittany finished. What was she saying? This girl was a famous model. The most famous model. After they got out of here shed never give a second thought about her. She wished the elevator never got fixed.

Santana was breaking inside. Of course she thinks I'm just a friend. What was I thinking? She probably has a boyfriend that's worried sick about her. Oh wait, she didn't have one she told her that 3 hours ago. Three hours with the girl and she's already jealous at a non- existent boyfriend. Wait. Why would she be jealous? She's straight. 100% straight. Like a ruler.

"Uh. Yeah I think Shay Mitchell is pretty hot," Santana said awkwardly.

"I'd totally do her," Brittany said smirking." Just like that Santana had vivid pictures of Brittany doing the bashful jock from a television show. It was hot. Okay maybe she was one of those bendy rulers.

"Y'know people say we look alike..."

"Hmmm...yeah I could see that. But you're hotter." Santana could feel the blush creep up (sprint up) her face. Okay what was going on here? Santana Lopez does not blush!

"So, really, what's in the box?" Santana questioned again, not enjoying the silence. It let her mind wander. Brittany shook her head.

"Can't tell you yet, sorry!" Santana groaned. That stupid box was driving her crazy.

Suddenly there was a loud groan of metal and a loud creak, then a bang.

"What was that?" Santana said jumping towards Brittany.

"It's probably the AC. It breaks about once a month," Brittany explained.

"What? It's already like 80 degrees in here!"

"Haha. Yeah... we're kind of screwed."

"Remind me again WHY you live here again?"

"Um isn't it obvious?" Brittany said, Santana gave her a look," the hot guy in 7-L!"

* * *

><p>Artie was staring at the door like he was waiting for someone to come through at any moment. When someone finally did he flinched. Maybe it was... He sighed in frustration when he saw brown hair instead of the blonde he had wanted to see.<p>

"Hi Dr. Corazon," Artie said downcast.

"What's wrong Artie? You seem sad."

"I'm just thinking about her again."

"Maybe you should apologize to her."

"No. She'll never forgive me. Not after what I said to her."

"Artie...I'm sure she misses you." He laughed in vain.

"I was in a car accident that paralyzed me from the waist down. I've been here for 2 weeks and she hasn't showed up to visit once."

"I'm sure that-"

"I mean. It's New Years Eve! I know she's busy but...I thought she would show."

"I'm sorry Mr. Abrams," Sunshine said. She really didn't know what else to do.

"It's my fault. If I could take what I said back I would." Sunshine nodded. Just nod and smile, that's what her mom told her in the Philippines before she came to the U.S.

"I just don't want to be alone tonight."

* * *

><p>Currently Puck and Shelby were at the top of the Empire State Building looking over Manhattan and it's surrounding boroughs.<p>

"I can't believe you haven't been here!" Puck said," I came here the week I moved."

"True New Yorkers don't really sightsee," Shelby said. She already seemed happier. They had already ridden around central park in a horse drawn carriage and teepee'd a house in Queens (Don't ask).

"Well I am definitely liking the view up here..." Puck said checking out a couple cute girls as they walked by.

"You do that a lot don't you?" Shelby asked," Leer at girls?"

"Well I also have sex with them and occasionally take them out on dates," he said unashamed. Shelby laughed.

"Wow. That's quite a lot of pride you have there. Better be careful with it," she warned," C'mon, let's do the next thing on the list."

"Well alright!" They made their way to the elevator.

"Puck. Why are you doing this with me?" she asked seriously.

"I don't know... I guess I just wanted to do something nice?" he answered, not really knowing himself why he was doing this," Why?"

"It's one of the biggest days of the year. Don't you have somewhere to be other than with a woman who is at the peak of her mid- life crisis?"

"Well. I do have this awesome party to go to later tonight that my friend got me in to..."

"Oh yes. The infamous best friend. Why aren't you spending today with them?"

"She's really busy today. Santana Lopez, do you know of her?"

"The supermodel? That Santana Lopez?" Shelby asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah."

"She's your best friend? How does that even work?"

"Well she's also my cousin."

"Oh that makes more sense."

"But enough about me, what about you?"

"I want to get the next thing on this list done."

"Ice cream at Serendipity's it is!"

* * *

><p>"Aretha go get me a frying pan." Terri demanded.<p>

"I can't believe she put me on kitchen duty," Mercedes mumbled," and for the last time my name is MERCEDES."

She threw her apron in the ground and walked out of the kitchen furious. One more second and she would have popped Ms. Crazy right in her Schnozz.

"Hi Mike," she said with a crazy look in her eye.

"Woah Mercedes, what's up with you?"

The Asian man said. He stopped by everyday for lunch with his wife. It was cute really. Even though Mercedes pretended to gag every time she saw them together. They would make wonderful parents. What? Of course she knew Tina was expecting- she was her best friend for god sake!

"The caterer has no staff and Tina has me working in the kitchen and you know I can't cook." It was true. One time she came over and he tried to teach her how to cook spaghetti... Lets just say the fire department was called.

"Why don't you just hire someone else?"

"Mike. It's New Years Eve. There are hundreds if not thousands of parties going on in the most populated city in America. There's no one."

"Oh. Tina must be freaking out right now. Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah. Your baby momma is probably just getting done with her meeting with Sue." Mercedes said turning away to get back to Terri. If they didn't have the food done by 9:00 tonight she was screwed.

"My what?" Mercedes stopped in her tracks. Oh shit.

"Umm...what?" oh shit oh shit oh shit!

"Did you just say my baby momma?"

"No... Why would I say that?" She was a terrible liar and Mike saw right through it.

"Mercedes..."

"Tina is pregnant!" Yeah. She wasn't too great at keeping secrets either.

"What." Mike repeated, a stunned look on his face.

"Oh shit," she finally vocalized. What had she done?

* * *

><p>AN2: Questions, comments, concerns? Anything you'd like to see/ what you don't want to see? Yeah just let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It is really hard to keep up with 20 different storylines (Now I know how the writers of Glee feel) So if there's something you want more of or less of just let me know. I write these chapters in the early hours of the morning and they're pretty much done on the fly so yeah. Of course I have plans though. Big plans. Also, I need your help on one thing: I don't know what the hell Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel got the Schue's so if anyone has got an idea PLEASE let me know. I'm drawing a blank. Read on!

Disclaimer: I don't and I wont... but if I did...now THAT would be interesting.

* * *

><p>Quinn arrived at the Victoria Secret tent 10 minutes ago where she was supposed to be interviewing Santana Lopez. Unfortunately she was no where to be found.<p>

"Shane. Where is Santana?" Sebastian yelled at the bodyguard. The big man shrugged.

"I don't know, after the party last night she told me to go home and that she'd see me here."

"Well she isn't here now is she?" Sebastian yelled angrily. His expression did a complete 180 when he faced Quinn," I'm sorry. I cannot seem to find her. I'll give her a call," he explained quickly before rushing off. The blonde took this time to try Brittany again. But again failed. Sebastian came back with just as much luck.

"I don't know where she could have gone!" Sebastian said frustrated.

* * *

><p>More time had passed and both Santana and Brittany had a thin layer of sweat on. It was about 91 degrees in the elevator shaft. For the end of December in New York City that was pretty damn hot.<p>

"What time is it?" Santana asked. Brittany looked at her phone which said 7:36am. There was no way it could be that early, she left Ellen's at 7:00. Then she realized…" I don't know the clock is connected to the internet." Santana sighed.

"So. What's in the..."

"GOD it's hot in here," Brittany exclaimed cutting her off. She sat up to take off her shirt revealing a tight thin white tank top underneath. Santana stared as the shirt pulled up the tank top and showed Brittany's perfect abs. Her heart rate jumped and she felt her mouth dry up even more (As if that were even possible).

Fine. Two can play at that game.

"Oh my god you're SOOO right," Santana practically moaned. She also removed her shirt. Except she didn't have a tank top on.

Brittany stared at the lacy black bra, not even trying to hide her leering.

This wasn't helping the heat.

* * *

><p>"My boss just called and he said we have to do a segment. Would it be okay if I just interviewed you and one of her body guards or her make up stylist perhaps?" Quinn asked.<p>

"Sure of course! Shane! Come here!" He said opting for the person he thought would embarrass him the least.

"Quinn, 2 minutes till we're live," Sugar informed then.

"Excuse me! Someone get us three chairs now!" Sebastian demanded, immediately three chairs appeared. They took their seats and waited for Sugar to give them the okay.

"Hello world! I'm Quinn Fabray here with Sebastian Smythe and Shane Tinsley, Santana Lopez's agent and body guard respectively," Quinn said smiling," So what's it like working with Santana Lopez, recently deemed the hottest women alive?" Sebastian immediately took the reigns. He loved the spotlight.

"Well, I've got to say she's the stubbornness person I have ever met as well as one of the most devious- second to myself only. But that's why we work so well together," Sebastian said never pulling his smiling face away from the camera.

"What are you talking about you two fight all of the time," Shane said.

"Quiet Tinsley!" Sebastian 'whispered'.

"Right...So, Shane. Do you and miss Lopez get along well?"

"Well. Once you get past her hard get-out-of-my-face-now demeanor she's kind of fun to be around. And she has the most hilarious insults."

"Any dirt you can spill about Ms. Lopez?" Quinn asked. What? It was her job to report what the people wanted and the people wanted dirty gossip.

"Well she has a very active sex life," Shane said just throwing something out there.

"Shane! I don't think that's what they want!" Sebastian said, yet again getting mad at him. Shane shrugged indifferently.

"What? It's nothing to be ashamed of. If I got a quarter of the action she did I would so-"

"And that's all we have time for today! Guys anything you'd like to say to the viewers?"

"Yes! A shout out to my amazing boyfriend Dave. I love you! Mwah!" The feed cut.

"Well I thought that went fantabulously!" Sugar exclaimed. Everyone glared at her.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe him!" Dave said, downing the beer that was in front of him. They were currently sitting at a bar watching the news as it played out on one of the screens.<p>

"Yes he is a big fat douche bag with a ridiculous smirk! Are you ready to take him down?"

"Hell yes!" Dave said. Jesse smirked before whipping out his phone.

"Hey Sebastian," Jesse greeted with a seductive tone.

"Who is this?"

"Jesse, y'know, from the other night?" Dave leaned in so he could hear the conversation and Jesse gave him a wink.

"Oh right Jesse! Hi I was meaning to call you back!" Dave made his disgust evident with the scowl on his face.

"Yeah, so I was wondering if you'd like to meet up for lunch?"

"Meet up for lunch or _meet up for lunch_?" the cheating boy said suggestively.

"Haha. Well I'm kind of hungry for a burger but if you want to do that after that's fine!"

"Well alright then. Cant wait, does

Ellen's Stardust Diner in an hour sound good to you?"

"That's perfect, bye bye now," Jesse said before snapping the phone shut dramatically," Ready to commence phase 2?" Dave grinned.

"I'll see you in an hour."

* * *

><p>"Tina! Why are the plates and eating ware SILVER?" Sue asked, enraged.<p>

"Because, they go well with the daisy's? And you love daisy's..." Tina said in a small voice. Sue was one of the richest people in New York. Something about stocks and being a politician...

"Yes I love daisy's and I believe I said I wanted GOLD silverware!" she bellowed.

"Right, yes I'll get on that right away."

Sue sat back in her seat looking more stressed out then Tina did (Which believe you me was a hard feat).

"Ms. Sylvester maybe if you just forgot about..." Tina started unsure of what to say. She was a nice person and she wanted to help her boss. Even if she was convinced she was the spawn of the devil. The blonde looked at her and for a moment Tina could see sadness in her eyes. For a moment.

"Get the hell out of my office." Tina scampered out and ran directly into...

"Mike?" She said bewildered. She was so caught up in this stupid party she forgot it was lunchtime. She was about to go in for a quick peck but then she saw the look on his face," Mike? Honey...what's wrong?"

"Mercedes told me...she told me you're pregnant."

Any hint of color on Tina's face was drained as she processed the words that were uttered by her baby daddy.

"Wh- what? How?" she stuttered.

"She...thought I knew. I didn't," he said, his expression totally blank.

This could not be happening. She was supposed to tell Mike after she cooked him his favorite meal, played modern warfare with him and spent hours making love. Her plan was fool proof! And now Mercedes had to tell him when he was probably stressed out after a long day of work and oh my god his face. He didn't even want the baby. He was going to leave her and she'd have to live with Mercedes as she cried about how he left her and how she didn't think she could raise a kid by herself.

Then Mike's stoic expression broke into a face-melting grin and she hug/tackled her and lifted her of her feet.

"A baby a baby! We're going to have a baby! We're going to have a little chang- chang!" he yelled spinning her around. She saw a camera flash and Mercedes holding the canon up. Somebody had to capture this glorious moment.

"Mike you're squishing the baby!" Tina gasped. She could barely breath! The Asian man immediately set her down.

"I'm sorry baby...," he said dropping to his knees and kissing Tina's flat stomach. Tina pushed him.

"How could you! You're face...I thought you didn't want it! I can't believe you led me on like that!" she turned to Mercedes," and you! I can't believe you told him! What the hell happened!"

_"Tina is pregnant!"_

_"What?"_

_"Oh shit." _

_The pair stared at each other for a while. And Mercedes was debating on whether she should make a break for it and run far far away from Tina and her wrath._

_Then Mike smiled._

_"A baby?" he whispered. Mercedes smiled nervously._

_"Yeah. A little Asian rugrat."_

_"A baby..." he repeated, the grin still evident on his face," Why didn't Tina tell me?" his eyes suddenly widened," She's not thinking about getting rid of it is she?"_

_"No no no! You as crazy as she is boy!"_

_"Then why did she keep this from me?"_

_"She was over whelmed. Sue's breathing down her neck and you've got the whole diamond lingerie thing going on. She thought now wouldn't be the best time." He shook his head._

_"Wait you want the baby right? Because if you leave my girl I will-"_

_"Of course I want the baby!" he said quickly," I'm just upset she didn't tell me about this sooner." Mercedes thought for a second."_

_"You should get her back."_

_"How?" _

Tina slapped Mercedes repeatedly.

"Ow shit girl! I'm sorry!" she said trying to defend herself with her clipboard.

After hitting her for a while she stopped satisfied. Mercedes ran away immediately.

"Mike I am so sorry I kept this from you."

"How far along are you?"

"Only 3 weeks." Mike enveloped her in a hug.

"I am so happy right now," he whispered," I love you."

"I love you too." They embraced for awhile until Mike screamed," A baby!"

Sue emerged from her office.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting at a table for two at Serendipity's alone waiting for his boyfriend.<p>

"I'm going to propose. You can do this Blaine. You love him, he loves you. You want to spend forever together and this is how you do it," he chanted to himself. Serendipity's was where they first met.

_They were sitting next to each other, at two separate tables of course, and their orders had been switched. They quickly realized the waiters' mistake and switched their desserts. For the next 10 minutes they exchanged sideling glances when finally Kurt started up a conversation. One thing led to another and they ended up spending 5 hours there just talking, their frozen treats completely forgotten. It was serendipity. _

Blaine smiled at the memory before the anxiety came back to him. He clutched the ring through his suit pocket. Then his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sweety I'm SO sorry. I can't meet you right now. I'm in a crisis over here! Dam Evans broke his arm and we don't know if he's going to be able to make to the concert tonight AND Santana Lopez is MIA. It's a disaster! I'm a disaster and I have an interview with NYCN in 2 hours."

"Shhh hey. It's going to be alright. Just calm down. Do you want me to come over there an being you food?"

"Screw the food, just come over here!"

"Okay, I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too!" Blaine sighed. Great, now he had to worry about the proposal for an even longer amount of time.

* * *

><p>Across the restaurant Puck and Shelby were laughing it up enjoying their meal.<p>

"You know I've wanted to eat here ever since I saw that movie."

"Wow really? Laaaame... That's, like, EVERYONE'S reason for coming here" Puck said rolling his eyes and grinning. He really liked Shelby, she wasn't as crazy as she was in the morning and she was sort of hot.

"Is that why you cane here?"

"Haha NO! A girl took me on a date here!"

"Oh yeah sure..."

"What you don't believe me?"

"What? Of COURSE I do," she said sarcastically.

"Hey, we'd better get going. Lots of things to do before midnight," Puck said getting up and leaving money on the table.

"Oh Puck you don't have to do that-" Shelby said reaching for her purse. Puck grabbed her arm and their eyes met. Shelby stared into his soft brown eyes; they looked at her with such kindness and charm...

"Shelby, I've got this...," he said.

"Alright," she managed to get out. Puck held out his hand for her to take.

"C'mon, let's go."

* * *

><p>"You have NO idea Beiste. She was just so..." Sam said, after rehashing all of the details to his bodyguard," Perfect. Absolutely perfect," he sighed dreamily.<p>

"Boy, you've seen her all of 20 minutes, there's no way you could tell she was 'perfect.'" Sam sat up fast so he could look at his bodyguard.

"But she was! And her eyes..." he quickly got lost in the memory of the beautiful blonde he had almost kissed. He had to see her again. He HAD to. Toby Keith's 'Red Solo Cup' ripped through his thoughts.

"Beiste," Shannon said getting up," Yeah okay." she moved towards the door," It's Times Square, don't move a muscle boy," she said before making her exit.

Sam thought about Quinn again. He didn't have his cell phone so how could he use his connections to find the gorgeous reporter? Think Sammy think. He replayed the scenes he had with the other blonde in his head up until the moment the admitting lady-

"That's it!" he said out loud. He pressed the 'call nurse' button furiously until finally a creepy looking guy with a Jew Fro came in.

"You called for a nurse?" he said in an annoying voice. Sam looked at him astounded. THIS guy was a nurse? Focus Evans focus!

"The red headed receptionist, I need to talk to her. Now."

"Why?"

"Because she might know something important."

"Like what!"

"Just get her!"

"What's in it for me?"

"Two tickets to my next concert with backstage passes and an autographed CD."

"Done." The nurse rushed out of the room. 30 seconds went by, then a minute, then 2, then 5... Where was she? Beiste was going to come back at any minute! He sighed in relief when red hair came into view.

"Umm, you called for me?" Emma said cautiously.

"Quinn, you know her right?"

"Umm..yes.." she said slowly, having an inkling about where the famous boy was headed with this.

"Is there anyway I could contact her?"

* * *

><p>AN2: So I am a girl so therefore am not a man and thus cannot be a gay man and unfortunately all my gay friends are single so I have NO idea how gay guys act and I'm sorry if it was awkward and unrealistic... Also. I know you guys are reading this so REVIEW! You're breaking my heart /3 :( More reviews equals happier me, equals more effort on this story:)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ridiculously boring Gov class + surprisingly easy shift at work = 2 updates in one day! Things are about to get interesting (Even though I hope it was interesting earlier) and I'm sorry for the lack of Brittana for those who want more. Truth be told I only put this story under here because they're my OTP and I had all of their scenes written first. So this chapter will be mainly Brittana and Quinn Sebastian and Jesse. So yeah read. WAIT. **Caution: This chapter does contain SMUT. So if you're underage and want to skip over that I'll warn you.**

Disclaimer: I DID IT! I FINALLY BOUGHT GLEE! Wait. No that was just a dream, still don't own it...damn.

* * *

><p>"So what would you two like to order?" Will asked Sebastian and Jesse, attempting to be heard over the waiters' rendition of Hit me Baby One More Time. The place was starting to fill up and he was worried about Brittany. She had been gone for far too long and she wasn't the type to ditch him in his time of need.<p>

"I'll take the Love Me Tender and Give Me A Ring," Jesse said. Sebastian almost choked on his water," Oh and can you make the fries extra crispy? REALLY crispy I mean- burnt even. And I want the chicken fingers soft and moist. It soothes the crispiness of the fries. Oh and Pellegrino bottled water. Make sure it's _in_ the bottle."

"And I'll have the Caesar Salad Romero with no grilled chicken and no dressing." Will looked at them incredulously. Divas.

"Coming right up!" As he delivered the order to the kitchen he decided to call Brittany, he needed help.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brittany I really need you to-"

"Haha got you! Sorry I can't come to the phone right now! Leave me a message!" Will silently cursed. He hated that voicemail. Usually he would just write the absence off as the blonde being... well, blonde. But today he needed her and her amazing dance moves and waiting skills. So he decided to call the person he knew would help him.

"Hey Will!" Quinn said.

"Quinn, do you know where Brittany is?" There was silence on the other end.

"She's not at Ellen's?"

"No! She left to take care of bank accounts or something..." he said.

"Bank accounts? I don't remember her-" then Quinn remembered she reminded Brittany about the Schue's gift. She didn't go to the bank she went to their apartment.

"Will, how long has she been gone?"

"Hours. Since you left, actually," It shouldn't have taken that long.

"Oh my god Will, what if something happened to her?" Quinn panicked. Even though she knew it wasn't her fault she felt that it was. Fuck, if anything ever happened to her best friend..."I'm going to check the apartment." The phone went dead.

Will wanted to search for her too. She was like a daughter to him, but he had a job to do.

He'd give Quinn an hour.

* * *

><p>"Wow you work for Santana Lopez? That's amazing I wish I had her ass."<p>

"I don't work _for_ Santana Lopez I work _with_ her," Sebastian clarifies," Unfortunately I haven't seen her all day and I have her body guard out looking for her."

"She's missing?"

"Keep your voice down, people will hear and the paparazzi will swarm us."

"Wow you are soooo cool," Jesse said adoringly when really he wanted to punch that CW hair right off his head. Where were you Dave...?

"Sebastian?" There we go. Sebastian's head whipped around and the surprise was evident in his face.

"D- Dave?" Jesse winked at Dave as the man planted a big wet one on his boyfriend's cheek.

"Hey babe, who's this?"

"He- He Uh- he's my friend. From work," Sebastian said shooting Jesse a pleading look.

"Hi, I'm Jesse St. James, your boyfriend here is quite amazing, I wish I could find someone like him," Jesse said running his hand up his arm. Sebastian shifted uncomfortably and Jesse and Dave exchanged a knowing smile.

"Well I'm glad Sebastian here has someone at work to talk to, he always complains about it."

"Oh yes, we just TALK about the most INTERESTING things," Jesse winked at Sebastian.

"What are you doing here _honey_? Don't you have a lot of delivery's?"

"Yes, and I have to get back to it. Oh by the way, the head coordinator of that big party you're going to tonight? Yeah she gave me a ticket so you can bring a friend if you like? Jesse you're going too right?"

"Oh he doesn't-

"Yes, of course I am going!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Alright! See you then! Bye babe," Dave said giving his boyfriend another kiss before leaving.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" Jesse said, not looking at all torn up about it.

"I didn't think it mattered?" The agent tried.

"It doesn't but now you owe me, you'd better get me into that party," Jesse grinned.

"Ah. Okay..." Sebastian said. He couldn't get out of this and now he had to spend his night worrying about his boyfriend finding out that he cheated. Oh and he had to hide that Jesse did NOT work with him. Maybe he could just ditch him...His phone jarred him out of his thoughts.

"Sebastian Smythe."

"Sebastian it's Shane. Santana still hasn't returned and I did some digging and found a camera feed. Apparently she went out with a man last night and went into an apartment building last night on Greenwich. She hasn't come out."

"Oh my god. Contact the authorities and meet me there. And try not to let this leak into the press. I'll meet you there."

"I'll text you the address."

"What's going on? Jesse said.

"There was a breakthrough in Santana's whereabouts I have to go get her."

"Okay I'll come with you."

"What why?"

"You won't take me to the party if I leave and I want to meet Santana Lopez."

"Oh my god fine!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Quinn REALLY started to panic when she saw the police cars and camera crews in front of her building. What if the bubbly blonde was hurt or worse... Stop thinking Quinn!<p>

"What are you doing here?" Quinn yelled when she saw her camerawoman in the crowd.

"I was just told that Santana Lopez has been located and the boss wanted us to cover it. I thought that's why you were here?" Sugar said.

"This is my building...," she said. Santana Lopez was here? What the hell was going on?

She pushed passed the crowd. Thankfully it was one of those buildings that you had to have a key to get into and Quinn had a spare.

"Hey! Why does Quinn Fabray get to go in!" one of the reporters from an opposing station protested.

"Because I live here you idiot and my best friend might be in trouble!" she yelled. When she got inside she was met with an angry crowd in front of the elevator. She scanned the crowd looking for a familiar face. She found one but it wasn't the one she was looking for.

"Zizes!" she said making her way to the woman.

"Lucy Q!"

"I t_old _you to not let the media find out!" Sebastian said as Shane finally broke through the crowd,"What's going on? Where's Santana?"

"Elevator's jammed and I am missing the big New Years Eve fight Pacquiao versus Meriwether! Hey Lucy Q?" Quinn was barely listening. She was staring at the man beside Sebastian who was staring right back at her.

"Jesse?"

* * *

><p>They were so hot they stopped talking for a while- just stealing glances at each others bodies when they thought the other wasn't looking.<p>

"I'm bored. Let's play a game," Brittany said.

"Like what?" Brittany got excited and kneeled in front of Santana.

"The question game!"

"Okay, what's in the box?"

"A gift. My turn!" Brittany said quickly.

"Are you a dog person or a cat person?"

"Dog. Definitely. But not the Chihuahua ones like- German Shepard's and Malamutes." Brittany frowned.

"Why don't you like kitty's?" She asked.

Santana never wanted to see her frown again.

"No no no no no! It's not that I don't like cats. Cats don't like me. Like REALLY don't like me."

"I'm sure my cat would love you!"

"Maybe..." Santana said...," Okay my turn. Before you met me, what did you think of me?" Brittany was silent for a while, thinking.

"Well. I heard rumors that you were an egotistical, bitchy, slut." Santana flinched," Hey wait, let me explain..." Brittany grabbed her hand and held it in hers," That's what I heard rumors about. But not what I thought. I thought 'wow, she's really beautiful'. Not hot or sexy. Beautiful. Because you ARE. I thought that maybe she's lonely, that's why she sleeps around. Maybe she got burned- that's why she's bitchy. An as for the egotistical part- well, apparently every famous person is but I don't believe that either." Brittany finished smiling. Santana looked at the girl in front of her. In the small amount of time she had known her she felt this ridiculously cliché, strong connection to her. The way she felt when Brittany looked at her with those gorgeous blue eyes as she said those words...

"Wow. Th- thank you. That was..." she was speechless. She really had to stop doing that or else the blonde would think she was weird. Brittany squeezed her hand and leaned foreword.

"My turn..." the blonde whispered, her resolve finally crumbling- giving into the attraction she had for the model in front of her," How much do you want to kiss me right now?" she didn't give Santana a chance to reply because seconds later their lips connected and Santana felt her whole body jolt.

* * *

><p>Quinn stared at the boy who broke her heart into a million pieces and was instantly flooded by the memory she supressed for so long.<p>

_"I think I love you Jesse..."_

_"Quinn...I'm gay."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"What?"_

_"I like men. I... I've been seeing someone and I..." Quinn jumped out of his arms, tears already streaming down her face._

_"You...you're...I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"_

_"Quinn I'm sorry! I care about you, I do I-"_

_"Get out."_

_"Quinn please this isn't something that I-"_

_"GET OUT." Jesse sighed before gathering his things and leaving the apartment. Brittany sprinted into the room seconds later ready to take her roommate and best friend in her arms. Quinn cried all night. She had her heart broken too many times to count. This was the last straw._

Quinn couldn't stop thinking about Sam. But seeing Jesse... It just stirred up all of those FEELINGS and he couldn't allow the blonde to make his way into her damaged heart.

"What are you doing here?" she said calmly. Jesse silently cursed himself; he knew this was a bad idea as soon as soon as he saw the address.

Quinn's eyes flicked from Jesse to Sebastian. From her earlier interview she knew Sebastian was gay and apparently dating a man named Dave. So unless Jesse gave him a fake name Sebastian was cheating on his boyfriend.

"Someone get my model out of that elevator!" Sebastian said his anger escalating.

"The super is on his way but he's stuck in traffic," an officer said.

"I can't believe you" Quinn said, still unusually calm," You have no right to be here." Jesse pulled her off to the side.

"Quinn it isn't what it looks like. He cheated on his boyfriend an I'm just trying to help him get revenge."

"Revenge... You don't know how many times I wanted to get REVENGE for what you did to me!" Quinn was getting louder and people were starting to look. Jesse took her in his arms. She tried not to cry, she really did but she just couldn't help it.

"You broke me...," she sobbed into his chest.

"I am truly sorry Quinn. I cared about - I CARE about you so much. Being gay...it wasn't a choice. I tried so hard to hide it. You were so sweet to me, look at you- you're gorgeous! You deserve someone so much better than me and you know it. I am just so SO sorry I had to hurt you to finally accept who I am." Quinn breathed deeply. She felt... better? Something like that. Was this the thing she needed so she could finally move on? Maybe the reason why she held back with Sam wasn't because she needed to let _all_ men go. Maybe she just needed to let go of _one_.

"I hope that you will find someone that makes you happy like you deserve to be." Quinn chuckled. This feeling. It was like she finally had...

Closure.

"Thank you..." they let go of each other and went back to the crowd with small smiles on their faces. What Jesse said didn't make everything okay but it sure as hell helped.

"What the hell is going on?" Sebastian said.

"Finally Irish! You decided to show up and do your job!" Lauren said.

"RORY! Get your leprechaun ass over here and get Brittany out of there!" Quinn yelled when she spotted the Super.

"Oh! Sorry everyone!" he said with his thick accent, he pulled out his keys and frowned. He must have left them in his room,"Uhh this might take awhile..."

"THEN HURRY!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Smut about to happen: Viewer's discretion is advised*<strong>

Brittany put her hands on the shorter girls shoulders as she kissed her passionately. Santana put her hands on her hips. Brittany wanted more- she wanted all of Santana. She took the Latina's full bottom lip in her mouth and sucked, relishing in the moan it elicited from the hot model beneath her.

Santana swiped her tongue across Brittany's lips asking for entrance, which was immediately granted. Tongues battled for dominance as both girls gasped into the kiss.

Brittany was the first to break it. Santana whimpered at the loss but moaned when Brittany's tongue found its way from her mouth to her neck, nipping and sucking along the way. She let out a particularly long one as the blonde attached her lips to her pulse point and sucked. Santana felt like she was going to explode from being turned on so much.

"Br- Britt..." the brunette panted hoping that she wouldn't actually have to ask. Brittany immediately got off of her.

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" the blonde asked immediately assuming the worst.

"Please..." Santana whined," Touch me..." Brittany's eyebrows shot up from her face as she took in the model's appearance. She was only in her bra and jeans with her hair all over her face, eyes dark with lust and need and her chest heaving. She was so sexy and so...vulnerable.

"Okay..." Brittany whispered returning to her previous position. She kissed her deep and slow. She slowed down everything. Her hands went from her face to her shoulders, down to her bra; they slipped to the back to unclasp it.

"Brittany. I need you inside of me NOW!" Santana didn't care how whiny she sounded. She was literally about to come from the closeness of a blonde. Seriously? How could someone turn her on THIS much? And she has barely touched her! A smirk appeared on the blondes face and the brunette hated how much she loved it.

"How much do you want it San?" she whispered hotly.

"So bad...so so so bad..." Santana said being uncharacteristically submissive," please fuck me..." Brittany kissed her again and hooked her thumbs into the girl's jeans and underwear and started to slowly pull down until there was enough room for her hand.

"Mmm your SOOO wet San. Do I really get you this wet? God you're just waiting to be fucked senseless aren't you?" Brittany usually wasn't this dominant she didn't know what had got into her.

"Yes baby, it's all for you! Just please- FUCK!" Santana screamed as Brittany pounded two fingers into her without warning. She slipped in and out easily due to the wetness.

"Fuck Britt- aaahh. More..." Santana moaned," I'm s- so close..." it was embarrassing how close she was. There was not a coherent thought in her brain and her moans just got louder and longer.

Brittany was absolutely loving the effect she had on her. The way she looked as her fingers pounded in and out of the Latina's tight wet hole.

Then the elevator dinged.

Brittany shot across the small room as if she had been burned and Santana pulled her pants up to cover herself just as the elevator door finally opened.

* * *

><p>There faces were met with a bunch of camera flashes they had to squint to see. There was a crowd and everyone was yelling "Ms. Lopez!" "Santana!" "Over here!" Two people broke into the elevator free of the crowd.<p>

Brittany saw some guy and...

"Quinn!" she rushed up to meet her, wiping off her fingers on her skirt before she embraced her friend.

"Oh my god! I was worried sick! Will called me when you didn't come back and I assumed the worst!" Quinn said hugging her tightly.

"Santana what's wrong with you? You're a complete mess! Where is your shirt and WHY is it so hot in here?" Sebastian demanded. The Latina WAS a hot damn mess. She was trembling almost violently, her hair was all over the place, and her chest went up and down a mile a minute, not to mention she was sweating profusely. She was so close and Brittany just pulled out? Okay fine, she couldn't exactly continue with all these people but still...her senses were on overload and she felt like she might come from the slightest touch.

"J-just shaken up, I...need to go to the bathroom," shed have to take care of this herself. She practically sprinted to the bathroom and leaned against the wall. She couldn't let the paparazzi see her like this. She heard the door open and close.

"Wh- whose there?" voice still hoarse. The stall door opened revealing a smiling Brittany.

"You didn't think I'd leave you hanging do you?" the blonde winked," Better make this fast..." all in one fluid motion she dropped to her knees taking Santana's pants and thong with her. She threw her leg over her shoulder and stared into her glistening mound.

"Are you sure you want this?" she breathed. Santana just fisted her hair and pushed her face closer to where she needed it most.

Brittany worked fast. Her mouth was on her clit sucking as Santana tried to hold back her moans in fear that someone would come in and catch them. She could do nothing to hold back her shriek as Brittany thrusted two fingers into her going in and out faster and deeper then before. One particularly hard thrust and she was a goner.

"BRITTANY!" she screamed. Her world went dark as the most intense orgasm she's ever had descended upon her. The blonde smiled in satisfaction as a large amount of wetness met her fingers. Brittany thrusted slowly, helping her down from her high. She took back her fingers and Santana whimpered at the loss. Brittany pulled up the Latina's jeans and buttoned them, then put on her shirt. She placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I expect you to return the favor, okay?" Brittany said. Then she just turned around and left. Leaving Santana alone to think,

'What the hell just happened?'

* * *

><p>AN2: So for those of you who didn't read the smut, basically the ball is in Santana's court when it comes to meeting up with a certain hot blonde. Not sure if that part was any good so tell me if it was good, bad, or just plain gross. All reviews are welcomed.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

OH MY. I am soooo sorry. Between a wedding, school, jobs, writers block and Fanfiction not letting me log in this update was pushed to the back of my mind. Note: This has been done entirely on my iphone between/during classes/work. Also it's pretty much a filler chapter and it's way shorter than my other chapters (I promise I'll make up for it!) sorry if it's not that exciting. But I hope you enjoy anyhow and that you guys still like this!

Miss Olivia Cellophane: Glad you liked the way I went about that scene. I honestly don't like Shelby and Puck as a COUPLE either (wink wink). And trust me Sebastian is going to get his ass handed to him.

Thanks to everyone for reading!

Disclaimer: Never have, never will. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

><p>"So here we are, Lennox Hill hospital!" Finn said pulling up. Rachel was about to get out...that is until she saw where she really was.<p>

"Finn this is the DOWNTOWN hospital! We're practically in the Financial District!" Finn looked down to his iphone (which was opened up to google maps).

"Oh."

"Finn!" Rachel said exasperated," How am I supposed to meet Sam Evans now?" For the past hour and a half that they had been driving (really, that should have been Rachel's first clue they weren't heading in the right direction.) Finn and Rachel had been animatedly talking. Well, Rachel was talking and Finn was listening, but he didn't mind. He thought it just added to her cuteness.

"I'm sorry Rache. I'm not the best cab driver..."

"Obviously!" she said throwing her hands up. Great. Now she was never going to go out on a date with him," Get out."

"Wait- what?"

"Get out of the cab and sit in the passenger seat." He did as she said while she took the drivers seat.

"I NEED to get to that hospital!" she said driving out into the backed up road. Okay, Crazy Rachel: not so cute.

* * *

><p>"Hi Kurtsy!" Blaine said trying not to sound nervous.<p>

"Blaaaine!" Kurt said throwing his arms around his beau," This is a disaster! Sam Evans has a broken arm and I need to find another act!"

"Well you've already got Jay- Z, Katy Perry and Coldplay, do you REALLY need another act."

"No. What I NEED is Sam Evans!"

"Well can't he sing with a broken arm? It's not like his voice is damaged."

"I called him but no one is telling me anything! I have to book someone or else I'm totally screwed."

"Well I'm sure you'll find something. You're amazing," Blaine said giving him a peck on the lips," Listen Kurt...I have something to-" suddenly the taller mans eyes widened.

"Santana Lopez! Santana FINALLY!" Kurt exclaimed as he saw the gorgeous woman approach them," I'm sorry Blaine, she's been missing all day and we're in crunch time right now.

"I'm sorry I'm late Mr. Hummel. I got... Stuck in an elevator."

"For 5 hours?" Santana looked down shyly and for a second- maybe less- a beautiful small smile graced her face before it went back to its cold facade.

"It's complicated," she stated, not wavering in the slightest.

"Well you're the first one on. You're on at 8:00. Come on I'll show you to your tent." Kurt said," I'll see you later hun okay? There's coffee and New Year's cupcakes over there." Hanging his head a dejected Blaine stalked off for some comfort food. Foiled again by show biz.

* * *

><p>"I'm back with the juicy New Year's scoop if you have just tuned in. We're about 5 and a half hours away from a new year! So, here at Times Square things are starting to heat up. We've already had performances from Lionel Richie and Paul McCartney and the night just keeps going on."<p>

"In other news we finally found supermodel Santana Lopez, just in time for her Walk for Water, trapped in an elevator! And the kicker? It was in MY building with my best friend! Small world huh? Anyway, Victoria Secret and Tiffany and Co. are working together on this one. The 50,000 dollar bra that the angelic Latina will be sporting will go to building wells for clean drinking water in third world countries that don't have access to it. And for every person that tunes in another 10 cents will be donated! Awesome right?"

"Also a top story; Sam Evans is in the hospital with a broken arm. Now, I interviewed him but he refused to divulge any information about the accident. Sam we hope that you can still sing tonight, being double booked for Times Square and the Sue Sylvester Ball? You're one loved guy."

"This has been your update from Times Square join us again at 8:30 for coverage of the biggest party of the year! Any celebrity that isn't in Times Square or at Disneyworld will be at the Sue Sylvester Ball tonight! Quinn Fabray, signing off." Sugar turned of her camera.

"Quinn. Like I have said before. I really think that I should have a segment I mean, I obviously-"

"SUGAR! For the last time. NO! You are my camera woman so unless you find two people to replace yourself, you're staying behind the camera." Quinn's phone rang hoping that it was Brittany; she didn't get a chance to talk to her. After she went to the bathroom she gave a rushed goodbye before running off to help Will. It wasn't Brittany though.

"Quinn?"

"Emma? What's wrong?" the red head in the other line sounded panicked- well, mote panicked then she usually sounded.

"Sam Evans...he's gone!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're at Times Square on New Year's Eve- OH MY GOD. Is that Joseph Beaver?" Shelby squealed.<p>

"Um if you mean Justin Bieber then yes- that's him."

"He's so cute! Like a little Baby."

"Uh yeah..." Puck said uncomfortably.

"I've always wanted to go to this, but Dustin never wanted too..." Shelby said, she looked dangerously close to crying.

"Hey! Didn't I tell you that that pathetic loser doesn't deserve you?" Shelby smiled.

"Yes..."

"So don't waste your tears on him...," he said handing her a tissue before linking arms with her," Now come one! I want you to meet my best friend."

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh Will I think she's the one."<p>

Brittany said as she delivered orders to the kitchen.

"Brittany I've never seen you like this. You look...

"In love. I'm in love."

"She was really that great? I heard she was a bi-"

"DON'T finish that sentence," Brittany said with a fire in her eyes Will- or anyone- had never seen before.

"I'm sure she's lovely," Will said smiling cautiously," And I can't wait to meet her." Suddenly Brittany looked sad," Hey what's wrong?"

"What if she doesn't love me back? I mean, OF COURSE she wouldn't. She's a supermodel and I'm just a waitress. Sure we had sex and it was amazing but...she's the only one for me but what if I'm not the only one for her? What if I never see her in person again?" The last part came out as a whisper and Will had never seen the blonde so damn sad. Will rubbed her back comfortingly.

"If you guy's are meant to be, I'm sure you'll fond your way back to each other." Brittany gave hi a small smile.

"Thanks Will."

* * *

><p>"Asian! My ball is in an hour and a half everything BETTER be done!" Sue yelled.<p>

"The dance floor is decorated and the tables are ready with GOLD silverware. The bartender is here as well as the DJ and Valets. Also I got some to take coats and other personal items. The only thing is-"

"Tina Cohen- loser. If my party doesn't go PERFECTLY I will make sure you never work in this town again."

"I- its just that- yes, Ms. Sylvester."

Tina stuttered.

"Now you better kick it into high gear because I have a party to host!" Tina nodded before practically sprinting to the kitchen. Terri, Sue, and Mike were all sweating in their white cooking uniforms.

"Is the food almost ready? Sue is ready to lynch me!"

"We have appetizers and 2 courses. We just need to get dessert done."

"Okay. Okay okay okay. I can work with that," Tina said practically hyperventilating. Mike came over to take her in his arms.

"Sweety shh it's okay. You've been working really hard and this party WILL be perfect."

"God I sure hope so," she said into his chest.

* * *

><p>AN2: Again, SO sorry for updating so late! It's been hectic with all the crap in my life! I promise to update sooner. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

"Holly, this isn't working! We keep getting interrupted or e keeps ignoring me!" Blaine whisper-shouted into the receiver.

"Are you sure you're not just trying hard enough?"

"Holly!"

"Okay okay okay- here's what you do. You make it big, you make it spectacular and you make it so over the top Diva that he cannot help but pay attention."

"You really think that would work?"

"Of course it will work! Now think of something quick!"

* * *

><p>In the Victoria Secret tent it was just moments before Showtime, everyone was frantically scrambling around.<p>

"You can't be back here," Shane told Puck. Shelby gave him an 'I knew your best friend wasn't a supermodel' look.

"Shane! Why not? You know me!"

"I know Puck but she's going to go on soon and can't have any distractions, you can see her afterwards."

"Ugh, you know what, we'll just meet her at the party."

Normally Santana would be ready to cut a bitch but her mind was currently occupied by long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Santana are you ready?" Sebastian asked. The distracted Latina wasn't even phased.

"Lopez!" her agent yelled.

"Hmm?" Santana said dreamily.

"You're on in 10."

"Yeah okay..." Sebastian threw his arms in the air.

"Ugh! Models!" with that he stormed out of the tent, Santana almost completely oblivious to him.

Again she heard a rustling from behind her.

"Sebastian, I said I was ready," she said turning around. It wasn't her agent at all, rather, a guy that she had never met before but looked vaguely familiar," Oh. Um, can I help you?"

"I'm Jesse and yes, you can."

* * *

><p>"Okay Will, she'll be going on any second now," Brittany said excitedly.<p>

Currently, the blonde, her boss and pretty much everyone else on the restaurant had their eyes glued on various TV's, which featured the goings on in Times Square.

The camera was fixated on the runway while people cheered on either side. It was dark fir a second until multicolored lights flashed and then stayed on white as music started playing and Santana was shown.

Brittany was practically drooling, like she said, Santana was clad in a skimpy bra and underwear and high heels- all covered with shiny diamonds that immediately attracted to her greatest 'assets'.

"Wow Brittany, she really is something," Will said. The blonde wasn't listening, all her attention focused on the girl on the screen, she didn't even bear what the person was saying on TV describing the point of the whole thing. After strutting around she sat with another reporter. Brittany wondered how she could not be freezing. It must have been less then 40 degrees out and she was in her underwear! Someone at least should have gotten her a robe!

"So Ms. Lopez, how are you feeling?"

"Tom I'm really excited to be here tonight. The crowd is amazing and this fabulous piece I am wearing sponsored by Victoria Secret and Tiffany and Company is all going to a great cause."

"Well, I don't want to keep you here- you must be freezing! Is there anything else you'd like to say?"

"Actually yes," she turned to the camera smiling sweetly, it was different from her smile 2 seconds ago, this one seemed genuine," Brittany. I hope you're watching," she said. Brittany could have sworn her heart stopped beating for a second. "I just wanted to let you know that I had an amazing time today and I want nothing more then to see you again. If you feel the same way please come meet me at the Sue Sylvester Ball, I'll be waiting."

Brittany's face was as red as a tomato as her coworkers gave her a knowing look.

"Well Santana that was-"

"Wait, I'm not finished." Tom looked like he wanted to protest but he didn't open his mouth," Sebastian, could you come over here for a second?" she said, talking to someone off camera.

"What is she doing?" Will asked.

"I have no idea." Hesitantly a man appeared on the screen.

"Your boyfriend would like to have a word with you," she said pointing. The camera switched angles to reveal Dave standing close by. The color in Sebastian's face drained as he saw the person standing next to him: Jesse.

"America, and other countries, this man here is a lying, cheating-"

"Soon to be unemployed!" Santana interjected.

"JERK," Jesse said.

"I trusted you, and you just went behind my back? Even worse, you led Jesse to believe you were single? You are low and you are scum and I can't believe I was ever fooled by you," Dave finished. Sebastian just stood there in shock.

"So gay men out there, if this douche ever tries to seduce you with his false charm, I suggest you stay away from him." Jesse added, seemingly happy with himself high fiving Dave.

"Sebastian, I've watched you over the years- you are a man whore with terrible insults and ridiculous hair and I am so glad to FINALLY be saying: You're fired." The scene cut back to Tom who looked very confused as to what just happened.

"Um...well. Nothing beats the spontaneity of New Year's Eve eh?"

* * *

><p>"Rachel! Where have you been?" Emma asked," and who is this?"<p>

"I'm Finn," the tall boy said giving a small wave.

"Umm okay..."

"It's a long story Emma, the real question is WHERE IS SAM EVANS?"

"He's-" the red head started before she saw a familiar blonde making her way towards them," Sam isn't here anymore! He ran away!" she said rather loudly.

"Why are you screaming?" Finn asked.

"What do you mean he ran away?" Quinn demanded. She wanted to feel relief, but all she had was worry. He hadn't ran away because of her had he?

"His bodyguard is in his room." He was out with a broken arm and no bodyguard! What if he was in trouble?

"Okay I'll go talk to her," Quinn said before practically running down the hallway.

"Wait I'm coming too!" Rachel said starting after her. Unsure of himself, Finn followed the two girls awkwardly.

When Quinn got to Sam's room she gasped in surprise.

Beiste was nowhere to be found; instead, Sam was standing in the middle of the completely redone room. The hospital supplies were gone and there was a single table with two chairs and a candle in the middle. The lighting was dimmed and soft music was playing in the background. Sam was dressed in a suit holding a bouquet of roses.

"OH MY GOD it's Sam Evans!" Rachel squealed. Sam gave her his killer smile,

"Rachel what are you still doing here?"

He said.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well, Kurt Hummel and Sue Sylvester were desperately in need of another singer and seeing as how I couldn't be there I told them that you could fill in for me." Rachel's jaw dripped to the floor.

"What."

"The Limo is waiting out front!" he exclaimed. Rachel sprinted out of there so fast. Finn had a hard time keeping up.

"You WERE kidding right?" Quinn said, equally as dumbstruck.

"No, I wouldn't do that to her." Quinn looked over the room once again.

"Sam..."How did you DO all of this?"

FLASHBACK

_"Sam, you can't actually do that, this is a hospital!" Emma said._

_"I will pay for anything, please, I just need a chance with Quinn. I NEED a chance." Emma looked at him skeptically and hesitated for a moment. In truth, she was a hopeless romantic and wanted to help the famous boy. Besides, Quinn needed some happiness in her life. Maybe he could give it to her._

_"Fine..."_

_"YES!" Sam exclaimed, even with only one arm he was able to pick Emma up and twirl her around._

_"On ONE condition."_

_"Anything ANYTHING."_

_"I have a friend, and she's a singer."_

_"Yeah..."_

_"I want you to let her on as one of your background singers."_

_"Why?"_

_"She's extremely talented and just needs her big break." Sam smiled_

_"I can do better then make her my back up singer."_

_"You can?"_

_"Oh yeah, I just need to make a few phone calls..."_

"Sam I...I can't believe you did all of this for ME."

"Look, I know it's weird, but I'm just asking for one date, just one." he pleaded. Quinn gave him a small smile.

"Okay."

"...okay?" Sam asked, hoping he heard her right.

"Yeah, I'll go on a date with you." Sam fist pumped and shouted 'YESSSS!' eliciting a giggle out of Quinn.

"I promise you won't regret it." Sam ushered her to a side of the table and pulled a chair out for her before taking a seat himself. Smiling at her he swiftly brought his silverware to his empty wine glass.

Jacob entered the room with two trays and sparking soda.

"The cafes special, grilled chicken and rice pilaf." he said before scurrying away.

"Sorry, I couldn't get them to serve us wine..." Quinn laughed, seemingly the first genuine one she has had in awhile.

"Out of everything you did tonight the only thing you couldn't do was get some wine?" she said. Sam blushed.

"I'm sor-" Quinn took his hand in hers.

"Don't be sorry- it's perfect."

* * *

><p>Rachel sang a rendition of Don't Rain On My Parade and Here's To Us and the crowd went absolutely wild. Rachel beamed as she saw her face up on all the screens of Times Square and the thought that this was being watch by millions of people. She was finally in the limelight- finally a star! The only reason she got off that stage was because she had the Sue Sylvester Ball to perform at (She was still in shock).<p>

"You were amazing!" Finn said hugging her. She had only known him for a short amount of time and she already felt close to him.

"I know, wasn't I?"

"So Rachel..."

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering...if you'd like to go on a date...with me...sometime?" he asked bashfully.

"I would love too!" Rachel squeaked.

A live performance on New Years Eve at Times Square, an invite to the biggest party of the year AND a potential boyfriend? Rachel's dreams were finally coming true.

"Quinn has entrusted me with the coverage of the ridiculously named Sylvester's Ball. Honestly, I don't understand what cartoons have to do with hot celebs," Sugar said into the mic," Anyway, stars are arriving left and right, Look, there's Miley Cyrus with her boyfriend Zac Efron! Get ready folks cuz this partay is gonna be off the chain!"

"Oh look there's Rachel Berry! Sam's replacement! Ms. Berry!" Sugar said waving her down. The Diva excitedly rushed over to the reporter.

"Oh my god am I on TV right now?" Rachel said, smiling brightly.

"Um yes, you are. So, can you tell us how you got your obnoxiously large nose in one of the most sought after slots? I have never even heard of you and trust me- I know a lot of celebrities."

"I don't really know, I jist went into work at Lennox Hill hospital of which I am an intern and Sam Evans just told me I was amazing and that I should take his spot in Times Square and here st the ball!"

"Well, that sounds really werd. And who's this freakishly tall yet surprisingly cute guy?"

"This is Finn, and we're dating."

"We are? But-"

"Yup, as of right now."

"Well okay."

* * *

><p>Everyone was idly Chatting inside, drinks un hand wen feedbac from the speakers interrupted the music.<p>

"Umm hi everyone, thank you for coming to the annual Sue Sylvester Ball," Tina announced as everyone clapped, "Unfortunately Ms. Sylvester could not be here tonight but I hope that you all enjoy yourselves. Please help yourselves to drinks, music, food and dancing so as new singer Rachel Berry kicks off the night let's get this party started!"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here we go folks it all comes down to this! Thank you to who read, it was really fun to write! Check out my other fic 'Affairs of the Heart' its aaaall Brittana! Hope 2012 is going great for yall! THANKS:D

* * *

><p>"This is CRAZY Puck!" Shelby said looking around the room full of famous people and young party goers," I'm way to old for this..."<p>

"Hey NO ONE is to old for a good party." Puck started looking around for hot girls, worthy of taking back to his apartment before his eyes landed on Shelby. She looked scared out of her mind.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you all night," he said smiling at her before offering his hand. She took it skeptically and began slow dancing even though loud dance music, which was perfect for dirty dancing, was playing.

"I'm sorry, we didn't get everything on your list done..." he sighed.

"Puck...why have you been so nice today?" she asked completely ignoring his admittance.

"Well what do you mean?"

"Taking me everywhere, buying me things, showing me sympathy? Why? You are a young man who could probably have any girl he wanted at this party yet you're standing here dancing with the me so all I want to know is WHY?"

They stopped dancing as he thought for a moment.

"I guess...it's because everyone needs a best friend."

* * *

><p>Kurt was idly playing with the olive in his martini, finally he got to relax after the most stressful day of the year and his boyfriend wasn't even here!<p>

He sighed deeply before he faintly recognized that the music had stopped.

"Kurt Hummel?" at the sound of his name he looked up only to see his boyfriend standing center stage.

"This song is dedicated to you."

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_Feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

The only thought I one Kurt Elizabeth Hummel's mind: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry Me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry Me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say_

_Hello in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

There was a spotlight shining in Blaine's eyes but he didn't care, all he could see was his loving boyfriend and hopefully his soon-to-be-fiancé.

_Together can never be close enough for me_

_Feel like I am close enough to you_

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love_

_And you're beautiful_

_Now that the wait is over_

_And love and has finally shown her my way_

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

Marry me

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

Everyone in the room looked between the two men, smiling. It was really a sweet scene.

_Promise me_

_You'll always be_

_Happy by my side_

_I promise to_

_Sing to you_

_When all the music dies_

_And marry me_

_Today and everyday_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Marry me_

_Mm-hmm_

As the guitar died away everyone was silent, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Kurt, could you come up here please?"

Blaine said. Kurt had to be pushed to get over his shock as he made his way to the stage. A tear escaped as Blaine bent down on one knee in front of him.

"Kurt, I have known you for awhile now and I am pretty sure I have been in love you since that first time in Serendipity's when we talked for hours. Even though I am BEYOND nervous right now, you are worth it- you're worth EVERYTHING and I want to spend the rest of my life for you. Kurt, will you do me the honor of being my husband?"

Kurt was beaming; hold his hands to his mouth as he tried to hold back the tears. Everyone waited in anticipation for his answer.

"Yes! YES Blaine Anderson, of course I will!" the crowd erupted in cheers as the newly engaged couple embraced.

"I love you," Kurt whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Artie looked out the window only to see the streets were almost completely empty. He could see Times Square in the distance and sighed to himself. Another Year, more misery. He heard the door open.<p>

"Ms. Corazon for the last time, she's not coming. I thank you for your sympathy but you should really be with your family then tending to me..."

"Well if THAT's how you're gonna treat me I'll just leave!"

Artie whirled around in disbelief to see Sue Sylvester standing in his doorway.

"How are you doin kid? Because you LOOK like crap."

"M-mom?"

"Umm yeah, are you blind or something?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured because I only have a good half a century of living left I should spend as much time with family, regardless of how stupid they are."

"Look mo-"

"Can it Artie. Just shut up and hug me."

* * *

><p>"And I have one more surprise," Sam told Quinn after they had finished eating.<p>

"Another surprise? Geez, you sure know how to please a lady."

"Yeah, but we have to sneak out so shh!" He said getting up.

"What Sam! You can't do that your arm-"

"Is FINE. C'mon, let's go!"

* * *

><p>Santana sat on the bench outside the party. She could hear the music blaring from the inside. She had been waiting for Brittany for about an hour and a half and she was beginning to lose hope.<p>

"Hey, if you stay out here to long you'll catch a cold!" Santana whipped her head up to see the blonde in skinny jeans, a puffy black jacket and a beanie. She looked absolutely adorable.

"I- I thought, you wouldn't show up," Santana admitted.

"Of course I would! I haven't been able to get you out of my mind all day and besides, who could pass up an opportunity to meet THE Santana Lopez?" Badass Santana disappeared as a shy smile graced her lips.

"So why did you want me here? Planning to get me drunk and take me back to your place?" Brittany said playfully.

"No! No I-" Santana said panicking. She got more nervous as the dancer put a gloved hand on her arm. Her eyes immediately went to her arm and

"Relax San, I was just kidding."

"Brittany...I wanted to ask... if you wanted to, maybe, go on a date with me?" when Santana finally got to courage to meet her eyes she was met with the biggest grin and shining blue orbs.

"Yes I would love to! Let's go!" Brittany exclaimed entwining their hands.

"Wait now?" Santana asked surprised. She hadn't meant right at this second.

Brittany's smile fell from her face and Santana immediately regretted her hesitation.

"Oh, right...the party."

"No! I'd love to go now!" the model said quickly," I was just surprised is all..."

"Really?" The blonde asked skeptically.

"Really." They grinned at each other for a second more before they got into a cab and drove off.

* * *

><p>"Well everyone! It's about an hour till New Year's Eve and everyone is getting antsy with anticipation!" Sugar announced.<p>

"So what are you going to do now?" Jesse asked Dave as they sat at the bar of the party.

"Probably sell the apartment, find a new place. Thankfully the floral business is booming. What about you?"

"Well, Santana asked me to be her new agent!"

"Wow! Really! That's amazing!"

"Haha thanks, hopefully I'll be good at it."

"I'm sure you'll be great at it."

"Dave, I had a really good time hanging out with you today," Jesse said out of the blue.

"Me too, we should definitely hang out more."

"Yeah we really should."

* * *

><p>Before anyone knew it, it was the moment of the year.<p>

"Twenty seconds to midnight everybody!" Mercedes announced.

"We've got about 15 seconds before we say goodbye to 2011 peeps!" Sugar exclaimed.

10...

Rachel giggled as Finn twirled her around clumsily causing her to bump into Shelby who was having a great time with Puck.

9...

"Oh my god." Quinn whispered. Currently she was standing on the observation deck of the Empire State building. No one was in sight seeing as how it was after hours, Sam and his connections.

"Quinn would you do me the honor of kissing me at midnight?" Sam asked cheesily. She nodded frantically before checking her phone, so close...

8...

Kurt and Blaine were looking adoringly at each other before Holly came in between them.

"Would either of you two boys be willing to kiss me at midnight?"

"Sorry, Holly, we're taken."

7...

Dave was laughing at Jesse's dancing. Or attempted dancing. Sure he was mad at Sebastian for what he did but he was glad it led him to a great friend like Jesse.

6...

"Thank you. For being here mom, it means a lot," Artie said as they both stared out the window.

"You know what's hard? Getting hit by a car at 40 miles per hour, losing the ability to control your legs, and having your mother not return your calls because of something so trivial and stupid. That's hard kid, and I'm sorry you had to go through all that without me." Artie smiled, he might never get his legs back but he finally had his mom back, and that was more than enough.

5...

Will and Emma were curled up on the couch watching the ball drop on TV with their gift from Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel. A gift card to their favorite restaurant, margarine butter and a mini bottle of Windex from Brittany, tickets to the revival of West Side Story from Rachel and from Quinn a coupon to use the Fabray family beach house in the Hamptons for a weekend signed 'To our favorite couple, hoping one day we all find love as great as yours! Happy Anniversary!'

"Happy Anniversary sweety," Will said.

"Happy New Year, hubby."

4...

Mike spun Tina around as they smiled at each other, not believing how lucky they were.

"Can you believe that this time next year we'll have a baby?" Tina asked. Mike smiled back at her.

"Yes, and I cannot wait."

3...

Brittany and Santana strolled down Central Park hand in hand.

"I can't believe how lucky I was to have met you..." Brittany confessed as they stopped under a streetlight.

"Me neither. I feel like...we were just...meant to be," Santana said cautiously. For a second she thought it might be too much, they had barely known each other for a day! What was she thinking?

2...

"I was thinking the same thing actually, you're...the most amazing person I've ever met." Santana blushed at her words.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I'd like to spend this next year getting to know you...if you'd let me..."

1...

"I'd really love that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Fireworks exploded in the distance and in their heads as they both leaned in, connecting their lips softly.

Both dazed and grinning like fools they separated.

"Happy New Year Brittany."

"Happy New Year Santana."


End file.
